Trois monde
by Flo ShadowSpirit
Summary: Cette histoire est l'histoire de trois monde, de deux guerres et de deux interdits brisés. Duo n'est pas ce qu'il semble être et quelques créatures ont décidés de se mêler de la guerre Ozcolonies.
1. Prologue

Base : Gundam Wing, quoi d'autre ?

Disclaimers : les différents personnages de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi. Mais tous les autres ainsi que tout ce qui à trait aux Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur sont inventés par mon petit esprit, vous êtes priés de me les laisser, Na !

**Genre : **supernaturel, aventure et romance du moins je crois.

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment, à voir pour la suite.

**Couples : **établi : Genzo + Aysleen + Genzo ; à venir 03 + 04 + 03, 05 + Hilde + 05 et 01 + 02 + 01.

**Note** : bon, pour ma fic je me suis permise de vieillir les G-boys. Désolé, ça m'arrangeait qu'ils aient dix-sept ans. Donc, ils sont entrés dans la guerre à 16 ans et ça fait un an qu'ils tentent de battre Treize et Oz.

PROLOGUE

Cette histoire est l'histoire de trois mondes, de deux guerres et de deux interdits brisés.

Il y a bien longtemps lorsque les Hommes n'étaient encore que des grands singes, un cataclysme provoqua la séparation du monde en trois. Trois mondes différents coexistant sur des plans parallèles.

Ainsi furent créés le Monde Supérieur peuplé d'êtres Lumineux, le Monde Inférieur peuplé d'être Ténébreux et l'Entre Deux Monde peuplé d'êtres Humains.

A l'origine les trois mondes étaient peuplés d'Homo Habilis tous identiques mais l'évolution bien que parallèle fut foncièrement différente d'un monde à l'autre. Les Ténébreux et les Lumineux développèrent des capacités « extra-humaines », une magie propre à chaque Monde et particulièrement mortelle pour ceux de l'autre peuple.

Une guerre immémoriale régnait entre les Mondes Inférieur et Supérieur et l'Entre Deux Monde servait de point d'équilibre entre ces deux puissances. Une magie de clarté, une magie d'obscurité et entre les deux un mélange de l'un et de l'autre, un monde sans magie, le monde des Hommes.

Deux points communs pouvaient cependant être trouvés entre les Mondes Inférieur et Supérieur ; deux lois ou plutôt deux interdictions.

La première, le tabou des tabous, proscrivait les rapprochements entre Lumineux et Ténébreux et plus encore le mariage et l'enfantement.

La seconde, quant à elle, défendait aux Ténébreux et aux Lumineux de se mêler de l'existence de l'Entre Deux Monde sans pour autant interdire les relations amoureuses avec les humains ; du moins tant que cela n'engendrait pas de naissance.

Cette histoire est l'histoire de deux enfants tabous.

Le premier d'entre eux, né d'une femme Lumineuse et d'un homme Ténébreux, était une jeune fille de 22 ans nommée Aysleen.(1) Elle avait hérité de son père son teint mat et ses cheveux couleur d'ébènes striés de deux mèches rouge sang partant de ses tempes tel un bandeau et liés dans une tresse(2), tandis qu'elle tenait de sa mère ses magnifiques yeux bleus si clairs qu'on les aurait cru transparents et sa grâce de danseuse.

Le second de ses enfants était un jeune garçon de 17 ans né d'un père Ténébreux et d'une mère humaine. Du haut de son mètre soixante dix neuf de muscles déliés et bien proportionnés, il toisait le monde de deux prunelles améthyste, tandis que son extraordinaire chevelure châtaigne était enserrée dans une éternelle natte lui battant les flancs tel un métronome. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Shinigami.

Hum, je vois que vous commencez à voir ou je veux en venir. En effet, alors que les Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur se déchiraient une fois encore, l'Entre Deux Monde était lui divisé par un conflit opposant la terre et les colonies, un combat entre Oz et les résistants.

C'est ici que cette histoire rejoint celle que vous connaissez déjà.

* * *

Tout avait très bien commencé, une mission de routine de plus. Entrer dans la base, pirater les ordinateurs, poser les bombes et sortir. 01 et 04 avaient été désigné pour hacker les systèmes de sécurité de la base et récupérer les plans des nouvelles mobils dolls de OZ. 03 devait les protéger et éviter qu'ils se fassent prendre. Quant à 02 et 05, ils avaient pour mission de poser les explosifs. Une mission comme les autres, sans les gundams, juste une infiltration et une exfiltration de plus. L'infiltration c'était très bien passé et chaque gundams boys s'affairaient à sa tâche.

- 02 à tous. Tous les paquets cadeaux sont déposés de mon côté. Je rejoins la salle des ordinateurs.

- 05 à tous. Bombes posées, je vous rejoins.

- 03 à 02 et 05. Bien reçu.

A peine Duo et Wufei avaient-ils rejoins leurs compagnons qu'une alarme se déclencha dans toute la base.

- K'so !

- Bah ! Hee-chan, qu'est ce qui t'arrives, tu perds la main ?

- Duo, c'est pas le moment, le repris Quatre. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, vite !

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, les cinq jeunes terroristes prirent la fuite à travers les couloirs obscurs de la base. Heero ouvrait la marche, un pistolet dans chaque main, tuant tous les soldats passant à sa portée quand soudainement il dut faire marche arrière face à la ligne de fusils qui l'accueillit dans l'angle d'un couloir. Sous une volée de balles, les cinq garçons se replièrent à l'aveuglette dans le premier couloir qu'ils croisèrent.

- Nataku, c'est un cul de sac, demi-tour.

- Va pas être possible, Fei, sont au moins trente à nous attendre de l'autre côté, on est coincé comme des rats. On en est ou des munitions. Moi, il me reste six balles et mes lames.

- Un chargeur de douze coups, dit Quatre.

- Deux balles et toi Trowa.

- Huit coups.

- Hn, une balle.

- Ouaip, donc, on a vingt neuf balles pour plus d'une trentaine d'ozzies car au bruit je dirais que les renforts sont en train d'arriver. Putain, on est mal. Quelqu'un a une idée pour nous sortir de là ?

- Maxwell, fermes la, c'est pas le moment de nous emmerder, gronda Wufei.

Alors que Duo allait lui répondre d'une de ces répliques dont il avait le secret, ce dernier se mit à chanceler. Quatre toujours très attentif s'en aperçut à la seconde même et se précipita vers lui :

- Duo, tu es blessé, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

- T'inquiètes, Kitty cat, c'est juste un coup de pompe. Ca ira mieux dans quelques ……..

Sans finir sa phrase, Duo s'effondra dans les bras de Quatre qui se trouvait devant lui. Le jeune arabe l'allongea sur le sol tout en le palpant à la recherche d'une blessure.

- Heero, Duo est inconscient mais ne semble pas blessé. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il a.

- K'so, de mieux en mieux. On fait tout sauter.

- On m'avait dit que tu étais suicidaire mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était à ce stade là, fit une voix inconnue dans le dos des G-boys, autrement dit du côté du cul du sac. Shinigami, dans quel état tu t'es encore mis, t'es vraiment incroyable.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea la voix glaciale du Perfect Soldier qui braqua son arme sur la tempe de l'inconnu.

- Hee-chan, ne tires pas, je connais cette voix. C'est bien toi, Aysleen, n'est ce pas ?

* * *

(1) Deuxième fois que j'utilise ce prénom, mais que voulez vous, je l'adore.

(2) Une coiffure comme celle de Réléna mais en plus classe. Désolé pour les fans de Réléna mais je la trouve un peu fade.

Un peu court, je sais mais c'est le principe même d'un prologue.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, please.

Je mets le chapitre un en ligne dès que possible.


	2. Chapitre I

**Base :** Gundam Wing, quoi d'autre ?

**Disclaimers :** les différents personnages de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi. Mais tous les autres ainsi que tout ce qui à trait aux Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur sont inventés par mon petit esprit, vous êtes priés de me les laisser, Na !

**Genre : **surnaturel, aventure et romance du moins je crois.

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment, à voir pour la suite.

**Couples : **établi : Genzo + Aysleen + Genzo ; à venir 03 + 04 + 03, 05 + Hilde + 05 et 01 + 02 + 01.

**Note** : bon, pour ma fic je me suis permise de vieillir les G-boys. Désolé, ça m'arrangeait qu'ils aient dix-sept ans. Donc, ils sont entrés dans la guerre à 16 ans et ça fait un an qu'ils tentent de battre Treize et Oz.

Voilà enfin le premier chapitre ! Ouais, je sais j'avais dit que je le mettait rapidement mais bon eu une panne de net ( j'adore mon trou paumé quand y neige et qu'une ligne casse). Alors je m'excuse.

**Chapitre I : Aysleen.**

- Hee-chan, ne tires pas, je connais cette voix. C'est bien toi, Aysleen, n'est ce pas ?

- Gagné, Shin ! Maintenant, reposes-toi, je prends le relais.

- Quat, faites-lui confiance.

Après avoir réussis à chuchoter ces quelques mots, Duo s'évanouit définitivement dans les bras de Aysleen.

- Bon, les garçons vu le nombre de Ozzies qui nous attend de l'autre côté du mur, je propose qu'on se rapatrie et qu'on voit plus tard pour les présentations et les explications.

- Très bien, répondit Quatre mais vous nous proposez quoi pour sortir d'ici. On a presque plus de munitions.

- On va prendre le chemin des rats.

- Hn ?

- Les conduits d'aération à droite dans le plafond, fit la jeune femme en désignant une grille

Descellé. Je passe la première, 03 vous me passez Shin et les autres vous suivez. Perdez pas de temps et faites silence.

- Nous sommes des soldats, gronda Wufei, on sait ce qu'on a à faire.

- Ouais, évidemment, suivez-moi.

Sur cet ordre, la jeune femme, d'un bond souple et puissant, s'engouffra dans le conduit. Sans perdre un instant, elle attrapa les mains de Duo et sans sembler perturbée par le surpoids engendré par le corps inconscient commença à s'éloigner du couloir envahi par les Ozzies.

Veillant à ne jamais semer les quatre jeunes terroristes qui la suivaient, elle se dirigea sans aucunes hésitations vers la sortie de la base.

Parvenus dans les bois bordant la base, les quatre G-boys voulurent se diriger vers leur jeep planquée au abord de la base mais furent rapidement coupés dans leur élan par la vue d'une colonne de fumée montant du lieu ou aurait dû se trouver leur véhicule. A cette vue, leur étrange guide se saisit du talkie- walkie qui pendait à sa ceinture :

- Genzo, c'est moi, fait démarrer la voiture, on te rejoint, on est six, j'ai récupéré Shinigami. On est là dans une dizaine de minutes………. Suivez-moi, j'suis venue avec mon compagnon, il nous attend à un kilomètre d'ici vers le Nord.

- Stop ! Qui nous prouve que ce n'est pas un piège ? Peut-on vraiment vous faire confiance ? On pourrait penser que c'est vous qui avez fait exploser notre véhicule, questionna Quatre.

- Ecoutez, 04, jusque là, j'vous ais sorti de la base sans casse et sans vous mener dans les bras de Oz. De plus, jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais, je ne mettrais la vie de Shin en danger. Maintenant si vous préférez affronter les Ozzies qui arrivent ou mieux sauter avec la base, vous êtes libre de vos choix. Moi j'me tire et j'embarque Shin.

Sans plus s'occuper des jeunes garçons qui la regardaient avec un air indécis sur le visage, elle chargea le corps de Duo sur ses épaules et s'éloigna d'une foulée rapide droit vers le Nord.

- 04, tu penses qu'elle est sincère, questionna Heero.

- Oui, je pense qu'elle l'est, puis 02 a confiance en elle.

- On la suit alors.

Quelques mètres devant eux, la jeune femme afficha un franc sourire, il y avait pas à dire, ils étaient bien comme Shin les lui avait décrit. Mais cela voulais aussi dire que le pilote 01 n'accepterait jamais de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que lui conduire le véhicule. C'est pourquoi en montant dans l'énorme Homer elle fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre sur la banquette arrière. Ce geste lui value un regard étonné de la part du premier pilote qui pensait déjà devoir négocier.

- Heero, faut qu'on aille à la base des sweepers, indiqua Quatre, Duo a besoin de soins et Sally est là bas.

- Rioukai ! On y sera dans une heure.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Duo fut pris en charge par l'équipe médicale du docteur Sally Poe. Les quatre compagnons du jeune homme s'installèrent dans le couloir et posèrent un regard interrogatif sur la jeune fille.

- Bien, maintenant qu'on est à l'abri, on pourrait peut être se présenter ? Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote 04 du SandRock.

- Trowa Barton, pilote 03 du HeavyArms.

- Chang Wufei, pilote 05 du Nataku, du Clan du Dragon.

- Heero Yuy, 01, Wing.

- Clair, net et précis. Je suis Aysleen BlackHearth, j'ai connu Duo sur L2, juste après la grande épidémie.

- Celle qui a ravagé un tiers de la population de L2 ? questionna Quatre.

- Celle-là même, coup de chance, Shin…… Pardon, Duo est immunisé contre ce genre de maladie ; sinon vu le nombre de malades qu'il a côtoyé, vous l'auriez jamais connu. Moi non plus d'ailleurs !

- Pourquoi vous utilisé le surnom qu'il se donne, voulu savoir Wufei.

- C'est pas un surnom. Son nom complet est Duo Shinigami Maxwell. Un sale humour de son père, le vrai, pas le spirituel, mais ça c'est une histoire longue et compliquée.

Pendant la discussion, personne ne semblait avoir remarqué le compagnon de la jeune fille qui se tenait en retrait quelques mètres derrière eux. Il était si discret depuis leur arrivé dans la voiture que les quatre G-boys en avaient oublié son existence.

Il fut pourtant le premier à percevoir l'arrivée de Sally et il fit un geste discret pour prévenir son amie.

- Docteur Poe, comment va Duo ? Questionna Aysleen avec un air inquiet.

- A dire vrai, je ne sais pas trop, répondit la jeune docteur après avoir consulté d'un regard les quatre G-boys.

- Comment ça, tu « ne sais pas trop », s'énerva Wufei.

- Je ne sais pas trop dans le sens ou il présente de multiples carences mais ne réagit absolument à aucun des traitements proposé. On lui a injecté des doses massives de fer, de vitamines, d'oligo-éléments et de tout un tas d'autres substances mais ses constantes restent définitivement basse. C'est comme si son corps n'assimilait pas ce qu'on lui injecte.

A ses mots les cinq jeunes gens purent voir Aysleen devenir pale comme la mort puis ses yeux se durcirent d'un éclat colérique.

- Ma question va te paraître idiote Quatre, dit calmement Aysleen, mais bon je la pose quand même. Est-ce que par hasard, Duo n'aurait pas tendance à manger comme un ogre ? Un peu comme si il n'était jamais rassasié ?

- Comment le sais-tu ? On en plaisante souvent, Duo n'a pas un estomac mais un gouffre sans fond !

- Oh ! Le con !

Sans un mot de plus, elle se précipita vers la chambre de Duo, suivie comme son ombre par son compagnon.

Après quelque instant de réflexion, les quatre G-boys et Sally les suivirent intrigués par cette réaction qui leur paraissaient bien excessive. En pénétrant dans la chambre, ils virent un jeune homme brun retirer une aiguille du bras de Duo.

- Non, mais qui êtes vous, hurla Sally. Ca va pas d'injecter un produit à un patient sans accord du médecin. Et en plus, qui êtes vous ? Vous ne faites pas parti du personnel de l'hôpital ! Si ça……..

- Calmez-vous, la coupa Aysleen tout en s'interposant entre le jeune homme et les quatre terroristes qui le braquaient de leurs armes. C'est mon compagnon, et ce qu'il a injecté à Shin est un cocktail de vitamines spécialement adapté à sa morphologie.

- Et comment vous savez ça, voulut savoir Quatre.

- Je suis médecin spécialisé en biologie et chimie moléculaire, répondit le jeune homme sans les regarder, et ça fait un moment que j'étudie les cas Maxwell et BlackHearth. Votre ami est en train de se réveiller.

Et effectivement, Duo était en train démerger lentement de son sommeil.

- Duo, comment tu te sens ? Tu nous a filé une de ces peurs, s'énerva Quatre. Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, on t'aurait dispensé de mission !

- Justement Quatre, je ne le voulais pas. Mais t'inquiètes pas, c'est passé maintenant. Mais, au fait, comment on s'en est sorti ?

- Et bien, c'est ton amie Aysleen qui nous a aidé à quitter le secteur, tu as déjà oublié ?

- Oh ! Non ! Alors, c'était pas un rêve, elle était bien là ! Elle va me tuer ! Quatre, je t'en prie dit moi qu'elle n'est pas au courant de la raison de mon malaise.

- Oh que si ! Et je suis plutôt furieuse, gronda une voix. Non, mais t'es vraiment un imbécile ou tu le fais exprès ?

- Pas ma faute, couina Duo en se calfeutrant au fond de son lit.

- PAS. DE. TA. FAUTE ! DUO. SHINIGAMI. MAXWELL.

- Voui, c'est moi ! Tenta de plaisanter le jeune garçon.

- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Et répond plutôt à ma question ! DEPUIS QUAND NE T'ES TU PAS 'NOURRIS' ?

- C'te question, ce matin au petit déj.

- Duo, si tu tiens à ta tresse, répond moi sérieusement ! ordonna la jeune fille d'une voix redevenue soudainement très calme.

- Excusez moi, les interrompit Quatre. Mais ce que Duo dit est vrai, il a même engloutit deux baguettes à lui tout seul.

- Je me doutes qu'il à manger, ce matin mais ce n'est pas le sens de ma question et Duo le sais très bien ! C'est bien pour ça qu'il tourne autour du pot. Alors, Duo, tu choisis quoi te tresse ou ma réponse.

- Ca va, ça va, de toute manière t'es largement capable de me faire parler contre mon gré alors autant de le dire. Un an, ça va faire un an que je ne me suis pas 'nourris'.

- Un an, non mais c'est pas vrai. Et après tu oses dire que c'est Heero le suicidaire du groupe.

Cinq des personnes présentent dans la pièces affichaient un air ahuris plus ou moins marqué sur leur visage. Comment se goinfre pouvaient-il prétendre ne pas s'être nourri depuis un an alors qu'ils l'avaient vu engloutir de quoi nourrir une armée entière plusieurs fois. Il comprirent de moins en moins quand ils virent Aysleen débarrasser son bras du large bracelet de cuir qui l'enserrait pour présenter son poignet à Duo tout en ordonnant d'une voix sans appel :

- Bois !

- Ays, non, s'il te plait, pas comme ça, supplia Duo.

- J'ai. Dis. Bois. Maintenant. La piqûre de Gen est à peine suffisante pour te maintenir conscient. Tu sais bien que c'est la seule solution pour le moment, alors bois !

- Aysleen, pas ici, pas comme ça, pas devant eux !

- Shinigami, arrêtes ! Tu es mourrant ! D'ici quelques minutes, une heure tout au plus, tu seras trop affaibli pour pouvoir être sauvé, alors par pitié fait une croix sur ton orgueil et bois !

En entendant ces mots, Quatre laissa s'échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Mourrant, comment était ce possible, mais surtout pourquoi cela semblait-il ne pas étonner son meilleur ami.

- Duo, pria-t-il ! Je ne comprends pas tout à ce qui ce passe mais si ce qu'elle te propose doit te sauver la vie, fais-le !

- Très bien, petit frère, tu l'auras voulu, capitula l'américain.

Et sans un mot de plus, il se saisit du poignet que son amie lui tendait toujours et sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis le colla à ses lèvres. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, pendant lesquelles les quatre G-boys et Sally se demandèrent pourquoi Duo embrassait le poignet de son amie, il releva la tête et là tous purent voir l'impensable. Duo arborait une paire d'immenses canines et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses lèvres.

OWARI

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre un ! Dites moi si ça vous à plut ! 


	3. Chapitre II

**Base :** Gundam Wing, quoi d'autre ?

**Disclaimers :** les différents personnages de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi. Mais tous les autres ainsi que tout ce qui à trait aux Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur sont inventés par mon petit esprit, vous êtes priés de me les laisser, Na !

**Genre : **surnaturel, aventure et romance du moins je crois.

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment, à voir pour la suite.

**Couples : **établi : Genzo + Aysleen + Genzo ; à venir 03 + 04 + 03, 05 + Hilde + 05 et 01 + 02 + 01.

**Notes :** Bon alors je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une reviews, ça fait trop plaisir. Normalement, j'ai répondu à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une adresse, si vous avez pas reçue ma réponse, je m'en excuse d'avance, ma connexion Internet a tendance à en faire qu'a sa tête ces derniers temps.

Sinon, ça m'a fait trop plaisir de voir vos réactions et puis surtout bien rire. Car, non Duo n'est pas un vampire. Les explications vont venir.

**Chapitre II : Réactions**

Duo arborait une paire d'immenses canines et quelques gouttes de sang perlaient sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux pleins de peur contenue se fixèrent sur ses compagnons, sur ces quatre jeunes hommes qu'il s'était mit à considérer comme ses amis.

Quatre fut le premier à réagir, il se mit soudainement à balbutier :

- Tu……….Tu es un vamp…….. Un vampire !

- Non, s'écria Duo en bondissant de son lit vers Quatre, c'est pas ce que tu crois !

- Ne. M'approche. Pas. Scanda Quatre. Tu nous a menti pendant un an ! Tu n'est qu'un monstre !

En disant ces quelques mots, Quatre avait fait un mouvement de côté pour éviter tous contacts avec Duo tandis que les trois autres G-boys venaient s'interposer entre les deux protagonistes dans l'intention évidente de protéger Quatre et Sally. En voyant cette réaction, le visage de Duo se décomposa et pâle comme le mort il se tourna vers son amie :

- Un vampire. Un monstre. Il aurait peut être été préférable que tu ne viennes pas me chercher tout à l'heure. Au moins, j'aurais pu garder mes illusions.

- Shin, je suis ……..

- Nan, pas de ta faute. Seulement la réaction normale des humains, rétorqua le jeune homme. Mais tu m'excuseras, besoin d'être seul.

Sans dire un mot de plus, Duo se rua sur la fenêtre et après l'avoir ouvert, bondit vers l'extérieur le visage maculé de larmes.

- Shinigami, nooon ! On est au ………. Tenta de la retenir Aysleen. Troisième étage, finit-elle d'une voix lasse en se précipitant vers la fenêtre suivit par Quatre.

- Il est pas mort ! s'étrangla Quatre. C'est impossible ! Et puis pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Pourquoi, gronda Aysleen, vous osez demander pourquoi ! Oh ! Mais c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, Shin adore se faire insulter par une bande d'humains primaires.

- …………………………..

- J'aurais cru qu'ils t'accorderaient plus de confiance que ça Shin, murmura la jeune fille en regardant la silhouette de son ami s'éloigner.

- Faire confiance à un monstre, à un assassin ? Tu rêves, onna.

- Un assassin ! Et c'est vous entre tous, qui osez le traiter d'assassin.

- Et alors, c'est ce qu'il est, rétorqua Heero. Un vampire tue pour se nourrir.

- Je ne prétendrais pas que Shin n'est pas un assassin, ce serait mentir. Car oui, il tue. C'est un soldat, un pilote de Gundam au même titre que vous. Je sais que le nombre de victimes qu'on vous impute est largement exagéré par OZ mais vous n'en êtes pas moins des tueurs. Et si j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur vous, je peux jurer que Shinigami n'a jamais tué pour se nourrir ! JAMAIS !

- Et qui nous prouves que c'est la vérité, contra Trowa.

- Rien, ni personnes, effectivement, reprit Aysleen d'une voix dure et implacable. Mais vous, qui vous permet de juger sans rien savoir de ce qu'il est, de ce qu'il vit ? Vous ne savez absolument rien sur Duo, depuis un an vous côtoyez un masque, une ombre de ce qu'est réellement Shinigami. Combien de fois vous a-t-il sorti du pétrin, combien de fois vous a-t-il soigné ? S'il avait réellement été un monstre, il aurait profité de la moindre de vos blessures pour vous vider de votre sang, surtout après un an de jeun !

- ……………………………………

- Genzo, continua-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, presque tendre, je te laisse les conduire en lieu sur, il y en a un qui a survécu, ils doivent pas s'attarder ici. Je récupère Shin et on vous rejoint, je crois qu'il est temps qu'il est une très longue conversation avec ces 'amis'.

- Tu vas réussir à le retrouver sans difficulté ?

- Sans problèmes ! Il est loin d'être suffisamment puissant pour pouvoir se cacher de moi.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

- Je sais, ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'a prit que le stricte nécessaire à sa survie. Et je me suis nourrie ce matin. C'est plutôt à moi de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Tu es bien plus en danger avec eux quatre que moi avec Shin.

Sur ces mots et sans un regards pour les quatre G-boys et Sally , Aysleen s'élança vers la sortie de l'hôpital, vite suivie par Sally qui avait des patients à voir.

Pendant toute la conversation, Genzo n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre des yeux, présentant son dos à ses interlocuteurs, mais une fois Aysleen partie, il se retourna lentement présentant son visage aux G-boys. Ces derniers virent d'abord son profil gauche, un œil d'une intense couleur noir encore plus sombre que celle de Wufei, une peau matte et des traits ferme et bien dessiné en accord par fait avec les larges épaules et la haute taille de leur possesseur. Lorsque le jeune homme eut finit son mouvement, les quatre terroristes ne purent retenir un mouvement de recul ; une immense cicatrice barrait la joue droite de leur vis-à-vis, partant de l'œil et se perdant sous le col de sa veste, à peine dissimulé par les quelques mèches brunes retombant sur son front.

- Et bien, s'étonna Genzo, vous avez vu un fantôme ?

- Ah ! Non, c'est ma cicatrice qui vous fait réagir comme ça, reprit-il en voyant les yeux rivés sur son visage. Un petit souvenirs que m'ont laissé nos semblables.

- Nos semblables, osa demander Quatre.

- Oui, nos semblables, des êtres humains. Ce soir là, six hommes avaient décidé que finalement je leur plaisait pas, ma tête devait pas leur revenir ou peut être le fait que j'ai dit ne pas aimer Oz. Toujours est-il qu'ils avaient décidé de me torturer pour s'amuser. J'étais entrain de me vider de mon sang, lacéré sur tout le torse, le visage en sang et un genoux bousillé quand quelqu'un c'est décidé à intervenir.

- Mais pourquoi précisez vous que c'étaient des humains ?

- Parce que le quelqu'un qui ma sauvé ce soir là, c'était Aysleen. Un monstre, comme vous dites, m'a sauvé alors que des humains 'normaux' tentaient de me tuer.

- Ca ne l'empêche pas de se nourrir de sang humain, grogna Wufei.

- Non, c'est vrai, mais en très petites quantité, quatre à cinq fois moins que ce qui est prélevé lors d'un don de sang. Vraiment pas de quoi tuer un homme !

- Ils ne sont pas humains, ce sont des ……..

- N'allez pas plus loin Monsieur Winner ! Ils NE SONT PAS des monstres, pas plus que des vampires d'ailleurs. Non, mais franchement, elle vous sauve la vie et vous vous plaigniez encore.

- ……………………………………………….

- Si elle avait vraiment voulu votre mort, elle vous aurait laissé dans la base ou elle se serait abstenue de prévenir que quelqu'un vous poursuit…….. Et en parlant de ça, on ferait bien d'aller se mettre en sécurité avant qu'il ne débarque ici.

- On sait se défendre, on a pas besoin d'aide rétorqua Wufei.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, vous avez vraiment rien compris ! J'vous explique : Shinigami est plus mort que vif, il est à peine à un ou deux pour cent de ces capacités réelles et pourtant il saute du troisième étage sans se blesser et repart en sprint. Je vous laisse imaginer de quoi il est capable en temps normal !

- Le rapport avec notre poursuivant, questionna sèchement Heero.

- Votre poursuivant est de la même espèce que Shinigami et Aysleen, et croyez moi, quels que soient vos capacité face à lui, vous ne ferez pas long feu. Et avant que vous ne le demandiez, il vous suivra probablement à l'odeur, voir à l'aura.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Aysleen parvenue à l'extérieur de l'hôpital cherchait à repérer Duo qui malgré son peu d'énergie et de force restait un génie de la dissimulation. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches visuelles infructueuses, elle finit par laisser parler son sens extra-humain et se focalisa sur sa perception de l'aura de son ami.

Un sourire illumina rapidement ses traits, Duo n'avait même pas pris la peine de se cacher d'elle, preuve qu'il acceptait de lui parler. Elle s'élança dans la direction d'ou venait l'aura du natté et le rejoignit rapidement.

Le jeune homme était tapis dans la forêt bordant la ville ou ils se trouvaient, dissimulé dans les branches d'un immense chêne. Sans poser de question, Aysleen se hissa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant comme un petit enfant.

- Si j'avais seulement imaginé qu'ils réagiraient comme ça, je ne t'aurais pas obligé à boire, du moins pas comme ça.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et puis je peux difficilement t'en vouloir de m'avoir sauvé la vie. Encore une fois. Si je compte bien, ça fait trois fois, après l'épidémie, après la tragédie et aujourd'hui, ouaip, ben si ça continue comme ça, j'vais jamais réussir à rembourser mes dettes.

- Stupid boy, t'as aucunes dettes envers moi. Et surtout pas pour aujourd'hui……. En réalité, j'étais pas dans cette base pour toi.

- WHAT ? Mais alors pourquoi ?

- Tu _les_ as pas senti, alors ?

- Senti qui ?

- _Les traqueurs_, ils y en avaient six dans la base. Ca faisait un moment que je percevait des choses bizarres du côté d'Oz mais j'me disais que tu m'aurais prévenu si _ils_ s'étaient mêlés à cette guerre !

- _Des traqueurs_ ? Sur terre ? Impossible,_ ils_ seraient venus pour nous ?

- Non, c'est bien pire que ça. _Ils_ portaient des uniformes d'ozzies. _Ils_ ont décidé de se mêler de cette guerre !

- Bon sang, tu les a tué, n'est ce pas ?

- Cinq d'entre eux, le sixième m'a échappé quand je t'ais senti t'effondrer. Mais ce qui m'inquiètes le plus, c'est que même cinquante traqueurs n'auraient pas put ouvrir un portail, il y a forcement un supérieur avec eux voir même plusieurs dans le pire des cas.

- Ce qui explique que tuais décidé de briser ton serment de ne jamais te mêler des guerres humaines.

- Précisément !

- Eh ! Là, une minute, t'as dit qui y en avait un qui t'a échappé. Bordel, Quatre, Heero, Trowa et Wufei sont en danger, il va avoir aucune difficulté à les repérer, leurs auras sont très particulières.

- Pas d'panique ! Genzo, les emmène en sécurité !

- En sécurité ?

- Chez moi si tu préfères, la maison est protégée contre toute intrusion de ce type.

- Cooool ! Mais, au fait qui est Genzo ?

- Y'a pas à dire, tu perds pas l'nord toi ! Genzo est mon fiancé.

- Pas juste, couina Duo, tu t'trouves quelqu'un et tu m'mets même pas au courant, pour la peine je boudes.

- Shin, franchement, t'es désespérant.

- Voui, mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

- Allez, arrêtes ton cinéma, faut qu'on rejoigne tes compagnons. J'suis pas sure que la discussions qui s'annonce soit des plus agréables.

- Mais pourquoi veux tu qu'il réagissent mal ? ironisa Duo. Après tout, ils viennent d'apprendre que je suis pas humain et on va juste en rajouter une couche en leur disant qu'il y a tout un peuple comme toi et moi qui semble s'associer avec Oz. Putain, déjà qu'en temps normal, on a du mal à faire face mais là ça va être le bouquet.

- C'est bien pour ça que tu vas me faire une cure de sang frais. Tu dois être à plein régime le plus rapidement possible.

- Dis moi, la cure, j'peux pas la faire avant de les affronter ? Tant qu'à faire, j'préfèrerais avoir la forme pour me faire insulter.

- No problems. On passera d'abord au labo de Genzo, il a toujours une réserve de sang pour moi au cas ou j'aurais des pépins, il t'en voudra pas si tu te sers.

- Cool ! Alors en route pour une séance de dînette suivie d'une séance d'insultes en tous genres.

Duo n'avait pas put s'empêcher de rajouter la dernière réplique dans un éclat de rire mais son amie ne fut pas dupe un seul instant, il mourrait de trouille. Lui, le Shinigami, avait peur de se faire rejeter par sa famille.

Tsuzuki

* * *

Ou comment pondre un chapitre qui pose plus de question qu'il n'en résout !

Je sais j'avances pas mais bon, j'voulais absolument d'écrire les réactions des G-boys face au problème Duo + grandes canines + sang ? .

De plus mes chapitres sont pas très long mais vu le temps que je mets à les écrire faut mieux continuer comme ça sinon vous en aurez un tous les trois mois.

Et voilà, enfin j'aimerais connaître vos réactions face à la réaction ( ouais j'me répète ) des G-boys.


	4. Chapitre III

**Base :** Gundam Wing, quoi d'autre ?

**Disclaimers :** les différents personnages de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi. Mais tous les autres ainsi que tout ce qui à trait aux Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur sont inventés par mon petit esprit, vous êtes priés de me les laisser, Na !

**Genre : **surnaturel, aventure et romance du moins je crois.

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment, à voir pour la suite.

**Couples : **établi : Genzo + Aysleen + Genzo ; à venir 03 + 04 + 03, 05 + Hilde + 05 et 01 + 02 + 01.

**Notes :** Désolé, j'ai beau faire, j'arrive pas à updater plus régulièrement, mais bon j'irais jusqu'au bout de l'histoire, lentement mais sûrement.

Entre ¤……¤ pensée de Duo

**Chapitre III : Révélations**

POV Duo

¤ Je suis Aysleen dans les rues de ce quartier chic.

Je sais qu'on approche de chez elle, je sens la magie.

Mon pas ralenti.

J'ai peur. Peur de leur réaction, peur qu'ils me rejettent.

Quand leur ais-je donné tant de pouvoir sur mes sentiments ?

Aysleen ralenti, son pas s'adapte au mien.

Elle sait.

Elle, mieux que quiconque, peut comprendre ce que je ressens.

Elle se tourne vers moi, elle est inquiète et elle s'en veut.

Je la regarde et lui souris.

Un sourire triste, un sourire d'enfant qui cherche le réconfort.

Ses yeux s'adoucissent, elle me caresse la joue.

Je sais ce que cela signifie : quoiqu'il arrive, elle sera toujours là pour moi.

La peur n'a pas disparue, mais elle s'éloigne.

Je ne suis pas seul, je ne le serais jamais. ¤

- Shin, on est arrivé, tu es prêt ?

- Aussi prêt que possible, c'est à dire pas vraiment. Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.

¤ Ironie quand tu nous tiens, 'fin, Leen me connaît bien, elle se formalisera pas de mes répliques assassines. ¤

- Non, pas vraiment, mais maintenant qu'on est lancé autant aller jusqu'au bout ! Enfin, si tu veux te changer, tu trouveras des fringues dans la chambre couloir de droite porte de gauche au premier étage, c'est celle qui t'est réservée. Les trois autres à cet étage sont pour tes partenaires, la mienne est au second et il y a une salle de bain par chambre. Moi, j'me change et je rejoins les autres à la bibliothèque, c'est la pièce du fond à droite au rez-de-chaussée. A tout de suite.

¤ Me changer, oh joie suprême, parce que franchement le style pyjama d'hôpital, c'est pas le top.

En plus, si c'est des fringues choisies par Leen, ça va le faire.

Ouaip, parce que elle et moi on aime les mêmes couleurs.

Noir, rouge, violet.

Le noir pour la nuit, la mort et la tristesse.

Le rouge pour le sang et la puissance.

Le violet pour le mystère, la spiritualité et le désir de reconnaissance.

Vous allez dire que c'est pas très gai tout ça, mais essayez donc de me faire porter d'autre couleur et je vous arrache les tripes.

Et croyez moi, j'en suis capable.

Me voilà prêt, un jogging noir large et léger et un sweater tout aussi large et noir muni d'une grande capuche.

Bon, alors, elle a dit bibliothèque.

Ah, voilà la porte, j'entre, bizarre aucun d'entre eux n'a détecté ma présence, sûrement le retour de mes pouvoirs.

Mes quatre compagnons de galère sont assis autour de la table et semblent tenir un conciliabule des plus intéressant.

Combien tu paries que j'en suis le sujet.

Pas le moment d'y penser, y'a plus urgent : le fiancé de Aysleen ! ¤

- Alors, c'est toi, le fiancée de Leen, Genzo…..

- Genzo Ichizawa, oui, c'est moi.

¤ Il me répond en souriant, je vois dans ses yeux que le fait que je ne soit pas gêné par sa cicatrice le rassure. J'me doute que tout le monde doit pas rester de marbre mais moi, j'trouve que ça lui donne un style. ¤

- Et t'es juste son fiancé ou bien t'es un peu plus ?

¤ Il répond pas ! Il veut pas ou il comprend pas ? Il dégage son cou donc il a compris. Alors voyons voir, sa jugulaire, côté gauche : ouais, deux minuscules marques, la trace d'une morsure. ¤

- Ah ! J'en étais sur, t'es son compagnon, elle peut rien me cacher.

¤ J'suis trop fort, mais comme il est son compagnon, faut que je l'accueille dans les règles. Ton et posture solennel de rigueur. ¤

- Bienvenu dans le clan, Genzo Ichizawa, compagnon du maître des sortilèges.

- Soyez remercié de votre accueil, seigneur Shinigami.

¤ Arg ! Non seulement, il me vouvoie mais en plus il vient de me sortir la pure révérence style cours de Louis XIV, ok, ça me flatte qu'il réagisse selon les règles de mon peuple mais la quand même…….. ¤

- Stooooop ! On arrête et on précise deux petits points avant de continuer. Un : mon nom c'est Duo. Deux : on se tutoie. Le protocole, perso, j'en ai rien à carrer, j'le connais, Leen m'aurais pas laisser l'ignorer mais j'préfère m'en passer !

¤ Son sourire s'élargit, je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre. De toute manière, si Leen l'aime, je ne peux que l'apprécier. Elle ne se trompe jamais dans ses jugements, ou du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui, elle ne c'était pas trompée.

Je sais qu'elle était persuadée que mes compagnons réagiraient mieux que ça………..

Non, non, non, pas le moment d'y penser, revenons à nos moutons.

Je touche sa cicatrice du bout des doigts, en faisant bien attention à ce que mon visage n'exprime ni pitié ni dégoût, pas trop difficile, elle me plait cette cicatrice et elle n'est pas pire que les miennes. ¤

- Souvenir de mon peuple ?

- Non, humains, Oz, pour être précis. C'est Aysleen qui m'a sauvé. J'ai découvert en quelques heures à quel point les humains pouvaient être cruels et l'existence des « non-humains ». Au début, ça a été un peu dur à gérer mais au final, je suis tombé raide dingue amoureux. Et plus ça va, plus je vous apprécie, vous êtes les seuls qui n'aient jamais réagit à ma cicatrice, c'est reposant.

- Et si je te dis, j'en ai vu de pire ?

- Je te répondrais, je sais. Et effectivement, on peut dire qu'elles sont pires.

- Bien, je vois que vous avez fait connaissance, on peut donc commencer les explications.

¤ Aysleen, la vache, elle m'a fait sursauter. J'l'avais pas entendu approcher. Oh, la peste, elle l'a fait exprès, son sourire ne trompe pas, ça se paiera !

Leen, nous fait signe de nous installer autour de la table ou sont déjà assis mes compagnons. A peine sommes-nous en place que Heero ouvre les hostilités. ¤

- Qu'est ce que vous êtes ?

¤ Ou là, s'il commence comme ça, je sens que la discussion va être houleuse. ¤

- Des sangs mêlés et dans mon cas un bâtard !

¤ Oups, j'crois qu'ils n'ont jamais entendu ma voix sonner de manière si froide, chier, c'est pas comme si j'étais fier de mon héritage paternel. ¤

- Le plus simple, c'est de recommencer les explications du début.

- Right, Leen, mais tu racontes, moi, j'aurais pas la patience.

- Bien, pour que vous compreniez bien cette histoire, il faut remonter jusqu'à l'époque des grands singes, l'époque où les premiers Homos Erectus peuplaient la Terre………

- On t'a demandé des explications sur ce que vous êtes pas un cours de paléontologie !

¤ Et voilà, Chang Wufei et sa légendaire diplomatie a encore frappé. C'est maintenant qu'on va savoir si Leen est d'humeur conciliante ou pas.

Regard froid, sourire cynique, coup de chance, elle est encore dans un bon jour. ¤

- Si vous voulez savoir, va falloir vous cogner toute l'histoire de A à Z. Et si vous ne m'interrompez pas toutes les deux minutes, on gagnera du temps…………………….. Donc, je disais, à l'époque des premiers Homo Erectus, il s'est produit une immense catastrophe…. Je ne sais pas exactement laquelle, en fait, personne ne le sait… Toujours est-il que cette catastrophe a entraîné la division de la planète Terre en trois planètes différentes coexistant sur des plans parallèles. Elles sont physiquement au même endroit mais à des longueurs de perceptions différentes………

- C'est impossible….

- Non, Quatre, dans la théorie, c'est possible. Enfin, au moins concevable.

- C'est plus qu'en théorie, Heero, c'est un fait avéré. Voyons voir ou sont passé ces deux atlas…….

- Aysleen, l'atlas du Monde Inférieur est sur la dernière étagère mur Ouest et celui du Monde Supérieur sur la quatrième étagère mur Nord.

- Merci, Duo……… Regardez, voici les atlas des deux mondes qui ont été créés lors de cette catastrophe. Les continents sont strictement identiques dans les trois Mondes mais la population, elle présente des différences fondamentales.

- Que veux tu dire par fondamentales ?

- Je veux dire, Trowa, que les différences d'environnement entre les trois Mondes ont provoqué des mutations évolutives différentes. Je m'explique, Le Monde Inférieur est une terre plongée dans les ténèbres éternelles, l'Entre Deux Mondes, votre monde est soumis à l'alternance du jour et de la nuit et le Monde Supérieur est lui perpétuellement baigné de lumière.

- Les êtres vivants se sont donc morphologiquement adaptés à leur milieu naturel ?

- Précisément, Trowa. Les être humains sont …… Vous savez exactement quoi, vous en êtes. Les habitants du Monde Inférieur, les Ténébreux et les habitants du Monde Supérieur, les Lumineux, ressemblent à s'y méprendre aux humains à l'exception de quelques caractéristiques physiques que nous avons la capacité de dissimuler à la vue de tous.

- Euh, des caractéristiques physiques ?

- Pour les lumineux, des oreilles, on va dire ''d'elfe'' et une protection en corne au niveau de la jugulaire. Pour les Ténébreux, les crocs que vous avez déjà aperçus tout à l'heure et deux excroissances osseuses au niveau des tempes. Vous voyez, Quatre, rien de bien méchant.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Duo est un ténébreux, vu qu'il a des crocs et vous aussi, vu ce qui ressort de nos discussions.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, Trowa. Comme l'a dit Sh….. Duo, nous sommes des sangs mêlés……

- Des sang mêlés entre quoi et quoi ?

¤ Toujours la question qu'il faut, le Heero….. ¤

- Il se trouve que malgré les évolutions différentes, les trois peuples, on peut même parler de races, restent génétiquement compatibles.

- Comme les ânes et les chevaux, en fait ?

¤ L'a tout compris le Trotro…. ¤

- Exactement, sauf que notre cas, le croisement ne provoque ni de problème d'ordre sexuel ni de stérilité…..

¤ Et voilà, l'art et la manière de mettre tout le monde mal à l'aise. Franchement, à ce jeu là, elle est presque aussi douée que moi ; bon on va recentrer le débat……¤

- Leen, perso, j'crois que c'est pas leur problème à l'heure actuelle.

¤ Oh ! Putain, j'ai encore dit une connerie……. Mais quand fais-je apprendre à tenir ma langue moi ? ¤

- A l'heure actuelle, hein ? Donc si l'un d'entre………………….

- Aysleen Lilith Blackhearth, tu dis un mot de plus et tutrice ou pas tutrice, je t'étripe !

- On se calme, je plaisantais……

¤ Ouaip, pas sur de ça moi. Elle me connaît trop bien…. Elle sait que je craque sur ……… Non, non, non et non, on pense pas à ça ou c'est la déprime assurée. ¤

- Pour en revenir à nos moutons, Duo et moi sommes donc des sangs mêlés. Le père de Duo est un ténébreux, Balrog et sa mère une humaine, Kataryn O'Leary. Quand à moi, mon père est aussi un ténébreux et ma mère est …… ma mère.

¤ Terrain dangereux, vite, changement de sujet avant qu'ils ne posent des questions. ¤

- Pour ce qui est du sang, puisque comme vous l'avez vu à l'hôpital, je dois en consommer pour rester en vie, c'est du à ma morphologie de Ténébreux. Je n'assimile pas les vitamines et les nutriments présents dans les aliments terrestres. Nous sommes donc obligé de les prendre au seul endroit qui nous permet de les assimiler, le sang humain où mieux dans celui d'un autre Ténébreux.

- Tu dis que vous n'assimilez pas les vitamines des organismes terrestres, pourquoi ne pas cultiver des plantes ténébreuses qui vous les apporteraient.

- On a déjà essayé, Quatre, on ne peut pas les adapter à l'environnement terrestre……

- Et les synthétiser ?

¤ Alors là, il me scie le Heero, c'est pas le genre de question à laquelle j'aurais pensé. Et à première vue Leen non plus, quoique apparemment Genzo lui peut répondre. ¤

- Ca, c'est mon domaine, Mr Yui, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis médecin spécialisé en biologie et chimie moléculaire. J'ai essayé de synthétiser ces compléments nutritifs, malheureusement, je n'y suis pas parvenu totalement. J'ai créé un sérum qui permet de diminuer de manière significative leur besoin de sang…… Mais sans l'annihiler complètement. C'est ce que j'ai injecté à votre ami tout à l'heure.

- Et donc, pour être en parfaite santé, avec votre sérum, ils doivent boire quelle quantité de sang ?

¤ L'a l'air inquiet, le Kitty-cat mais bon ça m'intéresse aussi. ¤

- L'équivalent d'un verre de vin de sang par semaine plus deux injections de sérum contre plus d'un litre et demi par semaine en temps normal.

¤ J'suis pas sur que la réponse de Leen les ai vraiment rassuré…… ¤

- Autre question, pourquoi vivez sur terre et pas dans votre monde ?

¤ Et merde, l'était vraiment obligé de la poser cette question, à croire que cet iceberg à l'art et la manière de me blesser chaque fois qu'il dit quelque chose.

Rester calme, surtout rester calme, leur taper dessus ne changera rien…..

Leen s'inquiète, elle doit sentir ma colère et a priori, Quatre aussi.

C'est pas bon ! Si ça continue, j'risque d'exploser et ça sera pas beau à voir….. ¤

- Shinigami, calme-toi, ils n'y sont pour rien.

¤ Ouf, comme d'hab. la voix de Leen suffit à me calmer…….

Je la laisse s'expliquer, c'est préférable. ¤

- Bien, ce sujet reste un sujet très sensible pour Duo comme pour moi, alors écoutez bien, je ne me répéterais pas. Les Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur sont en guerre depuis des années voir des siècles et sont en désaccord sur tout….. Sauf sur deux règles….. La première interdit les rapprochements entre Lumineux et Ténébreux sauf pour le combat. La seconde, interdit l'enfantement avec les humains et l'ingérence dans les problèmes propres à l'Entre Deux Mondes. Rien n'interdit à un Ténébreux ou à un Lumineux de venir sur terre et d'avoir une histoire d'amour avec un être humain mais en aucun cas cela ne doit engendrer de naissance. Ces règles ont été brisées deux fois, et les deux fois les enfants nés de ces liaisons ont été bannis dans l'Entre Deux Mondes avec interdiction de jamais rentrer chez eux……

¤ Hum, à voir l'air abasourdi de Quatre, ils s'attendaient pas à ça. ¤

- Vous……… Vous voulez dire que vos propres parents vous ont renié, ou tout du moins vos pères ?

- Ouaip, on peut le dire comme ça, j'ai jamais connu mon paternel et j'suis pas vraiment tenté de le rencontrer.

- Ton père est encore en vie, Duo ?

¤ Mais, putain, il en a pas marre de poser des questions le Quatre. C'est franchement pas mon sujet préféré ! ¤

- Son père est vivant et seigneur du Royaume du Sud du Monde Inférieur. Et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir.

¤ Ouf, Leen vient encore de me sauver la mise. ¤

- Moi, ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est si vous avez d'autres capacité ''extraordinaire'' que celle de sauter du troisième étage sans avoir aucunes blessures ?

- Question intéressante, WuWu. Alors, résistance accrue, puissance musculaire supérieure, perception sensorielle décuplée, capacité de régénération cinq fois plus rapide et puis euh….. Comment dire…… Magie.

- Magie ?

- Oui, Heero, magie. Comme dans les histoires d'héroic-fantasy. Pas de baguette magique mais des sortilèges et des cercles d'invocations. On peut créer des boucliers, des attaques physiques et psychiques……….

* * *

Un petit mot pour me donner votre avis ? 


	5. Chapitre IV

**Base :** Gundam Wing, quoi d'autre ?

**Disclaimers :** les différents personnages de Gundam Wing sont pas à moi. Mais tous les autres ainsi que tout ce qui à trait aux Mondes Supérieur et Inférieur sont inventés par mon petit esprit, vous êtes priés de me les laisser, Na !

**Genre : **surnaturel, aventure et romance du moins je crois.

**Rating : **K+ pour le moment, à voir pour la suite.

**Couples : **établi : Genzo + Aysleen + Genzo ; à venir 03 + 04 + 03, 05 + Hilde + 05 et 01 + 02 + 01.

**Notes :** Désolé, j'ai beau faire, j'arrive pas à updater plus régulièrement, mais bon j'irais jusqu'au bout de l'histoire, lentement mais sûrement. Et c'est là qu'on remercie bien fort la Japan Expo et les 8h de train en un week end qui m'ont permis d'enfin taper ce chapitre.

Entre ¤……¤ pensée de Duo et en italique dialogue en Ténébreux.

Chapitre IV : Trahison 

- Question intéressante, WuWu. Alors, résistance accrue, puissance musculaire supérieure, perception sensorielle décuplée, capacité de régénération cinq fois plus rapide et puis euh….. Comment dire…… Magie.

- Magie ?

- Oui, Heero, magie. Comme dans les histoires d'héroic-fantasy. Pas de baguette magique mais des sortilèges et des cercles d'invocations. On peut créer des boucliers, des attaques physiques et psychiques……….

- De la magie ? Mais bien sûr, et tu te promènes en tutu rose aussi. Jusque là, ton histoire se tenait, mais ça, c'était le mensonge de trop ! Quand tu te seras décidé à arrêter de mentir, préviens nous !

Sur ces quelques mots Wufei, suivi par les trois autres G-Boys, se leva et quitta la pièce. Alors qu'il allait en franchir le seuil, Heero lança sur un ton bien trop léger et désinvolte :

- Au fait, les Mads nous attendent demain, à 16 heures pour une préparation mission, on partira d'ici à 13h30, tiens toi prêt et ne sois pas en retard !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Une mission, hein ? A croire qu'ils me prennent réellement pour un imbécile………

- Shin, je suis désolé, mais quoi qu'il en soit, demain je serais à tes côtés.

- Ouais, on verra, Leen, on verra. Pour l'instant, racontes moi tout ce que j'ai manqué depuis notre dernière rencontre.

* * *

Après avoir quitté la bibliothèque, les quatre jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la chambre attribuée à Heero. Sans même se consulter, ils s'installèrent pour discuter, Heero sur une chaise face au lit, Wufei à sa droite par terre contre le mur et Quatre et Trowa sur le lit coude à coude. Contre toute attente, ce fut Trowa qui amorça la discussion.

- Vous en pensez quoi de son histoire ?

- Encore un des nombreux délires de ce Shazi !

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ais pas perçu de mensonge et ce à aucun moment.

- Désolé Winner, mais s'il a trompé ton empathie pendant un an, rien ne prouve qu'il n'est pas en train de continuer.

- Je ne pense pas Wufei. J'ai clairement perçu qu'il ne mentait pas, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on parle de son père….. Là, il s'est complètement fermé. Et à dire vrai, c'était préférable pour moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Sa colère m'écrasait, Trowa. Je n'avais jamais ressenti d'onde psy aussi puissante, même chez les News Types les plus puissants.

- Attends, tu veux dire que ce qu'il a dit, sur ses capacités mentales, serait vrai ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est de la magie ou une capacité similaire à celle des News Types mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si son amie ne l'avait pas rappelé à l'ordre, il aurait put me tuer. Cette histoire pourrait aussi bien être vrai que fausse. Je ne sais absolument plus quoi penser de lui, je croyais pourtant bien le connaître.

- Comme nous tous, Winner. Enfin, on verra bien demain !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Wufei fut le premier des G-boys à rejoindre la cuisine, déjà occupée par Genzo. Ce dernier fit un simple signe de tête puis lui désigna la cafetière et la théière qui se trouvaient derrière lui. Ils furent rejoints quelques minutes plus tard par Quatre, Trowa et Heero.

Dès la fin du petit déjeuner, ils partirent s'enfermer dans la chambre de Heero pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

Vers 11h30, bonne éducation oblige, Quatre se rendit dans la cuisine afin d'aider à la préparation du déjeuner, entraînant dans son sillage ses trois compagnons.

Pendant que Trowa et Wufei préparaient le voyage, Heero annonça à la cantonade qu'il allait réveiller Duo pour qu'il ne soit pas en retard……. Mais un ricanement cynique l'interrompit.

- Parce que Duo dort toujours, selon vous ? Ironisa Genzo. Il s'est levé bien avant vous, pour s'entraîner avec Aysleen ; ils avaient beaucoup de chose à vérifier. Mais il m'a dit de vous faire passer ce message : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, l'imbécile ne sera pas en retard ! » Je dois avouer que sur le coup, je n'avais pas compris le sens de ce message, mais apparemment, il vous connaît bien mieux que vous ne le connaissez. Ceci étant dit, je vous annonce que vous mangerez seuls ce midi, Aysleen, Duo et moi mangeons à mon cabinet médical pour avoir le temps de faire les dernières analyses de Duo… Pas vraiment envie de l'envoyer dans les pattes de vos psychopathes de mentors sans m'être assuré qu'il soit en état de se défendre…

La dernière phrase fut à peine murmurée, si bien qu'aucun des G-boys présent ne l'entendit. Et l'auraient ils entendu qu'ils se seraient posé quelques questions sur l'adhésion de Duo à leur mensonge.

* * *

A 13h30 tapantes, Duo rejoignit ses quatre compagnons d'armes et après un bref échange de regard avec Aysleen, il s'installa à la place, la plus à l'écart dans le Homer, gracieusement prêté par son amie.

Le voyage se passa dans un silence lourd et pesant et pendant près de 2h30, Duo guetta par la plage arrière, un sourire ironique visé sur les lèvres. Wufei placé près de lui et Heero qui le voyait par le rétro intérieur, se demandaient ce qui pouvait le faire sourire ainsi. Ils avaient beau être attentifs, eux ne voyaient rien sur la route derrière eux…. Mais en auraient-ils eu les capacité, ils auraient entraperçu une moto sombre et rapide les suivre de loin dans l'ombre.

¤ Nous avançons dans les couloirs de la base, je sens leurs regards inquiets et nerveux, et mon sourire s'élargit….. Ne pas leur montrer que je sais, ne pas leur montrer ma tristesse et ma colère, surtout rester le Duo Maxwell habituel…. Et jouer les idiots encore et toujours…. Y'en a qui vont être surpris tout à l'heure.

Bon allez, on respire et on pousse la porte. Trop fort, on se croirait presque dans un tribunal, une chaise seule au milieu de la pièce, quatre autres derrières, le long du mur et face à elles, une longue table occupée par les Mads.

Si j'avais eu le moindre doute quand à la raison de notre venue, cette mise en scène aurait suffit à m'ouvrir les yeux. Mais le plus drôle, dans l'histoire, c'est l'étonnement des quatre autres derrière moi. A croire qu'ils s'attendaient à ce que je réagisse violement. Franchement, plus ça va, plus je me dis que mon camouflage est trop bien fait, si même ceux que je considère comme les personnes les plus proches de moi, après Aysleen bien sûr, se mettent à me considérer comme un réel abruti.

Allez, enfonçons le clou ! Un grand sourire ironique pour mes compagnons, un regard froid pour les Mads et je m'assoies sur la chaise de l'accusé.

En tout état de cause, c'est J qui ouvre les hostilités. Déjà qu'il ne m'aimait pas vraiment, là c'est le pompon. ¤

- Pilote 02, nous avons reçu un rapport de mission nous indiquant que vous aviez mêlé une civile à vos activités et que vous possédez des capacités hors normes. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à ces accusations.

- Pour la mission d'hier, JE n'y ais pas mêlé de civile. ELLE s'en est mêlée toute seule, comme une grande, et a par la même occasion sauvé vos cinq pilotes. Et puis, elle est loin d'être une civile, c'est une guerrière comme vous n'en avez jamais vu.

- Arrêtez de faire le fanfaron, 02 ! Et dites nous ce qu'elle faisait là….

- Parce que vous croyez que je suis dans sa tête, si vous voulez une réponse, demandez la lui ! Elle vous répondra, tout du moins si elle en a envie.

- Elle n'est pas là, vous si… Alors répondez !

- Oh ! Si y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir……………….. Aysleen, ils veulent te voir.

¤ Et voila qu'ils recommencent à me regarder comme un fou ! Non, non et non, je ne parle pas aux murs, désolé.

Je sens la porte s'ouvrir et Aysleen entrer. Le plus marrant, c'est que comme tous les regards sont fixés sur moi, personne ne l'a vu. ¤

- Tu m'as appelé, Duo ?

¤ Trop, trop bon ! Les Mads ont tous fait un bon sur leur chaise et regardent Leen comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

Ah ! Le cyborg à l'air plutôt contrarié, il braque une arme sur Leen, et puis bien évidement, l'Iceberg l'imite.

On va bien rire ! 5……..4……..3……..2……..1……..0. Cinq secondes chronos pour leur prendre leur arme et revenir à mes côtés, le tout sans un bruit ! J est pâle comme un cachet d'aspirine… Apparemment, il n'en croit pas ses yeux. Y'a pas à dire, elle est douée. ¤

- Qui êtes-vous ?

¤ Et bein, y se ressaisit vite, le cyborg ! ¤

- Aysleen Lilith BlackHearth, la tutrice de Duo. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vouliez savoir la raison de ma présence sur la base, hier…. J'avais des raisons personnelles d'y être ayant trait à ma condition….

- Stop ! Depuis quand êtes vous ici et surtout comment êtes vous venu jusqu'ici ?

- Je suis arrivée juste après vos pilote et je suis venue en les suivant.

- Impossible, ils vous auraient vu !

¤ J fulmine, le sourire et la décontraction de Leen ont l'air de lui porter sur les nerfs…………… J'adore. ¤

- Mais, Duo m'a vu, quand aux autres, sont bien trop humain pour me voir….

¤ Je vois que Heero et Wufei viennent de comprendre ce que je guettais par la lunette arrière. S'ont l'air de pas y croire, Wufei secoue même la tête de droite à gauche pour nier pendant que je la hoche vigoureusement.

J balaie le sujet d'un revers de main, j'ai comme qui dirais l'impression qu'il est un peu dépassé par les événements. ¤

- On en vient donc au point important. Vous dites « trop humains », cela veut il dire que Duo et vous ne l'êtes pas ?

- G, n'est ce pas ?... Ne me faites pas croire que vous n'avez pas été mis au courant de la discussion qui a eu lieu hier soir !

- Ne me prenez alors pas pour un imbécile, ce que vous avez raconté hier soir est tout bonnement impossible. Moi, je crois plutôt que Duo a régit au sang qu'on lui a injecté…… Il est le seul à avoir reçu celui du mâle…………..

¤ Le sang, quel sang, mais de quoi parle-t-il ? ¤

- Attendez ! Comment ça, vous avez injecté du sang à Duo ! Et comment ce sang aurait-il put le transformer comme ça ?

¤ Bonne question, Quat-chan ! Oula, l'a l'air furieux le J, il mitraille G des yeux…… Apparemment, on était pas sensé savoir ça….¤

- J, on doit leur dire, imagine que les autres développent des capacités similaires, ils doivent être au courant pour savoir comment réagir.

Complètement largué moi ! Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Les autres aussi semblent curieux…. Veux savoir moi ! Ah ! Ca y est, J va parler…..

- Il y a dix ans, nous avons capturé deux créatures non humaines….. Un mâle et une femelle. Nous avons vite remarqué qu'ils possédaient une force et une résistance hors du commun. Bien qu'ils soient foncièrement différents l'un de l'autre, leur capacité semblaient similaire.

- Quand vous dites différents, Professeur J, que voulez vous dire ?

¤ Il a que de bonnes questions, aujourd'hui, le Quatre…¤

- L'un d'entre eux présente plusieurs caractéristiques qui font qu'on peut le qualifier de « démon » tandis que l'autre serait plutôt un « ange ».

- Laissez moi deviner ! L'homme à deux excroissances osseuses, semblables à des cornes, sur les tempes ainsi que des canines de 'vampires'… La femme quant à elle possède des oreilles 'd'elfes' et deux renforts osseux sur les jugulaires et elle a une beauté lumineuse, presque aveuglante…. N'est ce pas ?

¤ Leen semble avoir peur en posant cette question, je ne comprends pas pourquoi…..¤

- Comment savez vous cela ?

- Très simple J. L'homme est un Ténébreux et la femme une Lumineuse. Nous en avons déjà parlé à vos pilotes, hier au soir.

- Je sais cela mais ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment vous avez su qui était le mâle et qui était la femelle. Et arrêtez de parler de Ténébreux et de lumineux, nous ne vous croyons pas le moins du monde.

- D'un, je ne vois pas pourquoi, j'arrêterai d'en parler puisque c'est la vérité. Et, franchement, que vous me croyiez ou pas est bien le cadet de mes soucis. De deux, c'est absolument logique, vous avez dit que Duo a reçu le sang du mâle et Duo est un Ténébreux…. Donc, le mâle est un Ténébreux………. Mais dites moi plutôt, quand vous les avez capturés, ils se battaient entre eux ou pas ?

¤ Je ne comprends toujours pas le sens de ces questions. Que veut-elle savoir ? ¤

- Pas du tout, le mâle était penché sur le cadavre d'un être humain et la femelle l'attendait plus loin.

¤ Oh ! Par l'Enfer ! Je comprends enfin où elle voulait en venir ! Pitié, faites qu'on se trompe….¤

- Je veux les voir……

- Et pourquoi donc ? Cette histoire ne vous concerne en rien, vous n'êtes qu'une civile !

¤ Par l'Enfer, cet homme est fou, Leen va en faire de la chaire à saucisse. Quoique, ça risque d'être indigeste avec son bras robotique. Ah, bà, voilà, il me l'a mise en rogne… Franchement, j'comprends mieux d'où Heero tient ses pulsions suicidaires. Oh ! Flûte, c'est même pas drôle, elle s'est calmée…..

Rectification, rien que pour voir leur tête à tous quand ses canines et ses 'cornes' sont apparues, ça valait la peine qu'elle se calme. ¤

- Duo vous l'a dit, je n'ais rien d'une civile normale. De plus, cette histoire me concerne bien plus qu'elle ne vous concerne……. Maintenant, vous avez le choix, vous me conduisez auprès d'eux ou je mets la base à feu et à sang pour les retrouver…….. A vous de voir.

- La femelle est morte, il y a quatre ans…. Son corps a mystérieusement brûlé dans notre labo avant qu'on ait le temps de faire l'autopsie !... Et le mâle est, quant à lui, très mal en point mais il résiste.

¤ Leen est de plus en plus pâle et parallèlement, je sens sa colère augmenter…. J'ai peur que si je ne me trompe pas, si nous ne nous trompons pas, elle ait du mal à contrôler sa colère. ¤

- JE. VEUX. LE. VOIR.

¤ J n'a pas l'air très à l'aise… Faut dire aussi que même un humain basique est capable de percevoir l'aura de puissance qu'elle émet en ce moment. J'vous parle même pas de Quatre qui tremble de tous ses membres….

Au final, J nous fait signe de le suivre et ouvre une porte dissimulée derrière lui…. Un escalier étroit s'enfonce dans les entrailles de la base. Nous l'empruntons tous à la suite de J et je perçois nettement les tremblements de Aysleen.

Nous pénétrons enfin dans une sorte de laboratoire au fond duquel se trouve une cellule sombre. Et là, dans l'ombre, je vois deux yeux couleurs d'or qui nous fixent avec colère. ¤

- Adané………………

¤ En entendant ce mot, sans aucun sens pour moi ou pour quiconque, la silhouette tapie au fond de sa cellule se redressa en provoquant un effroyable grincement de chaîne. Une sorte de mélopée lente et gutturale s'éleva dans alors………..

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette langue, du ténébreux, et j'aurais préféré ne pas la réentendre et surtout pas dans ces conditions. ¤

_- Bonjour, petit ange des ténèbres, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici… Encore moins en compagnie de hommes..._

¤ Tout en s'adressant à Leen, l'homme dans la cage s'avance vers nous et je ne peux retenir un hoquet de stupeur en le voyant…. Fut un temps où cet homme a dû être superbe. Grand, les épaules larges, le teint pâle, les cheveux noirs méchés de rouge et le regard semblable à celui d'un fauve restent comme autant de preuve de sa splendeur passée….. Mais ce qui me frappe aujourd'hui, c'est sa maigreur et l'absence de vie dans ses yeux d'or ainsi que l'infinie tristesse qu'il dégage….

Mais je suis interrompu dans mon observation par la voix de J. ¤

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Mais qu'est ce que vous croyez que je fasse ? Je discute, cela ne se voit donc pas ?

- Mais….. Mais…Mais, vous comprenez notre langue ?

- Ce me semble pourtant évident.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais rien dit pendant 10 ans.

- Je n'avais rien à dire à de tels imbéciles.

¤ Cet homme me plait de plus en plus, il a l'art et la manière de ridiculiser J………. Mais je sais aussi que c'est le dernier baroud d'honneur d'un homme qui se meurt…. Et qui le sait…..

Il vient de demander en ténébreux à Aysleen de le tuer. Je sais qu'elle ne le veut pas mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, il doit souffrir milles morts vu son état…… Mieux vaut abréger ses souffrances.

Aysleen a un pauvre sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux et se décalant d'un pas sur le côté, elle incline légèrement la tête… Puis elle annonce en langue Terra. (Je considère qu'il y a une langue mondiale connue de tous et ensuite les langues nationales que l'on connaît). ¤

- Je dois d'abord te présenter quelqu'un……

¤ Je ne comprends pas qui elle veut lui présenter, il n'y a personne ici qui…… Ah ! Oups, quel imbécile, c'est de moi qu'elle parle…¤

- Lucifer, laisse moi te présenter le Seigneur Shinigami que je sers depuis presque douze ans.

¤ Je vois dans les yeux de Lucifer qu'il m'avait reconnu. Ou plutôt qu'il avait reconnu en moi les traits de mon géniteur puisqu'il ne me connaissait pas. ¤

- C'est un honneur, Seigneur Shinigami…. J'espère que les services du dernier des 'Maître des sortilèges' vous conviennent.

- Cela ne pourrait être mieux, Lucifer…. A part si…..

- Ce qui est fait est fait seigneur Shinigami…. Maintenant l'essentiel est de savoir ce que vous allez faire……….

- 'Ils' ont décidé de se mêler de cette guerre. Et il est absolument hors de question que je les laisse faire….. Ce monde est le mien et je refuse qu'ils le détruisent au gré de leurs querelles.

¤ Il sourit, comme si je venais de dire précisément ce à quoi il s'attendait. Je le vois se tourner vers Leen et lui faire un sourire infiniment triste…..¤

- Alors tu auras besoin de 'ce savoir'….

¤ Mais de quel savoir parle-t-il ? Aysleen a compris, je le vois bien dans ses yeux…..¤

- Par le fer ou par le feu ?

- Par le fer….

¤ Je décroche, cette conversation est complètement hallucinante et je ne suis apparemment pas le seul à n'y rien comprendre. ¤

- Je suppose J, qu'ils avaient des armes quand vous les avez capturés.

- Oui, le mâle avait deux épées courtes et légèrement courbes (comme les armes de Legolas dans le SDA) et la femelle un superbe Chakram. On a plusieurs fois tenté de les examiner mais c'est comme si elles étaient protégées, deux de mes techniciens sont morts et trois autres ont été estropiés.

¤ Un sourire cynique et mauvais se dessine simultanément sur les lèvres de Aysleen et de Lucifer. C'est d'une telle évidence, comme si un guerrier tel que le légendaire Lucifer allait laisser ses armes sans protections. ¤

- Pourrais-je les voir ?

- Si vous voulez risquer votre vie, pourquoi pas, elles sont dans cette armoire là.

¤ Aysleen ouvre le placard en question et là à quatre mètres de ces armes, je peux déjà en sentir la puissance. Avec un sourire triste, elle tend le bras pour attraper le Chakram. J'entends J hoqueter de surprise quand elle le saisit sans difficultés et qu'elle boucle le baudrier autour de sa taille sous son long manteau de cuir. Puis dans un même temps, elle attrape les deux lames et d'un geste élégant les dissimule dans les deux fourreaux qu'elle porte dissimulés dans la doublure de son manteau.

J'aurais presque envie de rire de la tête des Mads, si je ne voyais pas une telle tristesse dans les yeux de Leen.

Après un sourire sans éclat à mon attention, elle retourne auprès de Lucifer et enfouie son visage dans son cou comme en quête de réconfort. Mais je sais, pour avoir perçu l'éclat des crocs de mon amie, qu'en réalité, elle boit son sang…. Et c'est là que je comprends enfin…. 'Ce savoir', il parlait de la mémoire transmisse de génération en génération par le pouvoir du sang…. Les formules les plus secrètes et les plus puissantes ont toujours été transmisses ainsi depuis la nuit des temps….

Avant même que l'un de mes compagnons ait le temps de réagir, elle dégaine…. Et d'un geste précis et puissant, elle brise les cornes de Lucifer mettant ainsi un terme à sa vie de la manière la plus rapide et la moins douloureuse pour un Ténébreux. Puis sans un mot et sans un regard pour quiconque, elle quitte la pièce…..¤

- 02, de quel droit, votre amie, s'est-elle permis de tuer notre cobaye ! Et qui plus est de voler ses armes ?

¤ C'était à parier, J pête un plomb. Mais la rage qui provient de Aysleen et qui résonne en moi a besoin d'un exutoire, tout trouvé sur ce coup là ! ¤

- De quel droit ? Vous osez demander de quel droit ! Je vais vous le dire moi…. Du droit du sang ! Du droit, que votre cobaye, Lucifer de son nom, était son père. Vous m'entendez, SON PERE……

- ………………………………..

- Et considérez vous chanceux que son serment lui interdise de tuer les êtres humains, sans quoi vous ne seriez plus là pour en parler.

¤ Je sors de cette pièce, soulagé de ma gueulante… Mais ça ne résout pas mon autre problème, tout à l'heure, G a bien dit que je suis le seul à avoir reçu le sang de Lucifer… Cela laisse entendre que les autres auraient reçu celui de la femme, probablement Linnmiry pour ce que j'en sais…. Va falloir que j'y retourne pour tirer ça au clair. Cette adjonction de sang Lumineux pourrait être à l'origine de leurs incroyables auras…. Hum, à voir…………… ¤

* * *

Ouais, enfin un nouveau chapitre, pas trop tôt mais bon, promis fais ce que je peux.

Kiss et à +


End file.
